


Le petit jeu de la haine

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour little_meenoo@LJ</p><p>À propos du charisme incroyable de Maki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le petit jeu de la haine

Son inspection matinale, minutieuse et maniaque était terminée: Tarou ne trouvait plus le moindre grain de poussière nulle part, ce qui était pour le mieux. Il avait impitoyablement chassé toutes les incommodantes, irritantes, ignobles saletés à coups de balai d'abord, à grands coups de serpillière ensuite et grâce à ses bons soins, les clients pourraient, si la fantaisie leur en prenait, manger leurs parts de gâteaux à même le plancher tellement il était propre. Il se détourna de vingt-deux degrés, pile le moment que choisit Maki pour faire son apparition.

Le traître se glissa dans la pièce depuis son angle mort, tentative absolument navrante pour éviter de se prendre un coup. Tarou l'entendit parfaitement venir. Avec cette irritante façon qu'avait Maki de se traîner les pieds, la vraie question, c'était comment ne pas l'entendre venir? Il se retourna brusquement pour lui tâter un peu le crâne à gentils coups du manche de sa serpillière, histoire de lui rappeler sa place de soufre-douleur. Il entama le mouvement, ponctua d'un _Tu es en retard!_ bien senti et Maki lâcha un _Ow!_

Sauf que Maki ne lâcha pas un _Ow!_ Tarou en resta bouche bée, fixant incrédule la main qui avait arrêté l'attaque. C'était inadmissible! Maki n'était là que pour recevoir ses coups! Pas pour les bloquer comme ça, une main au-dessus de sa tête comme le jeune dieu d'un feuilleton de baston! Qu'allait-il advenir du Café Kichijouji si l'ordre des choses était ainsi bousculé!? Ils courraient à leur perte au moins, à la fin du monde sûrement.

"Et alors?", répondit Maki, incarnation même de la nonchalance, avec sur les lèvres un demi-sourire. "Tu sais bien que je vais rattraper chaque minute de ce retard. Hmpf, j'ai pas envie qu'on me coupe mes gages!

\- Que-", commença Tarou, sans être terriblement certain des mots qui allaient suivre ce début assez peu prometteur.

Les autres mots, réalisa-t-il rapidement, s'enfuirent quelque part en hurlant de terreur et surtout sans lui en parler dès que Maki écarta lentement l'arme du crime pour se pencher vers lui. Tarou crut défaillir, pensant à tous les milliers de millions de milliards de microbes qui se rapprochaient soudain dangereusement de lui, pour venir violer cette bulle parfaitement sanitaire qui l'entourait. Il lâcha la serpillière comme si son contact le brûlait et il recula de quelques pas, cherchant instinctivement autre chose pour se protéger. Ses mains se refermèrent sur un plateau rond et plutôt que de le lancer à la tête de Maki pour apprécier le _Boing!_ qu'il ferait en frappant sa tête vide, il s'en servit comme bouclier pour les garder séparés.

"Co- Comment tu as mobilisé assez de neurones pour pouvoir me répondre comme ça!?", osa-t-il comme nouvelle attaque, rassemblant ce qui lui restait de courage pour continuer à faire face à la présence contaminée de Maki sans être trop tenté d'arracher ses vêtements pour les brûler sur le champ.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te laisse me taper dessus autant?", rétorqua plutôt Maki, parant admirablement la question barre oblique insulte.

Avant d'attendre poliment une réponse en conservant entre eux une distance raisonnable, comme quelques kilomètres, Maki se rapprocha de ce que Tarou avait reculé et s'inclina un peu plus vers lui, tendit un peu une main vers lui et murmura un peu.

"Tu ne crois pas que le petit jeu de la haine, ça a fait son temps?", lui souffla Maki, poussant même son délire jusqu'à effleurer du pouce les lèvres de Tarou.

Tarou, bien sûr, lui écrasa aussitôt en plein visage le plateau qu'il tenait devant sa poitrine, avant de lui donner deux ou trois centaines de coups sur la tête pour lui remettre les idées en place. Sauf que non, il resta plutôt figé sur place, souffle coupé du tour prit par la situation. Maki imaginait des choses, voilà, ça expliquait tout! C'était dans son tout petit cerveau que les fils se touchaient horriblement. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance que le petit jeu de la haine entre eux était _autre chose_ que le petit jeu de la haine!

Aussi, il allait lui dire exactement ça, et possiblement lui mordre le pouce pour mettre fin à cet effleurement odieux, ou peut-être pas, parce qu'il risquait d'être infecté par la rage. Il allait le lui dire... Là, maintenant. Tarou cligna des yeux. Ses lèvres, de toute évidence, subissaient un petit accrochage temporaire et ne fonctionnaient plus très bien. Comme son coeur, d'ailleurs, qui pompait le sang un poil trop vite et ses joues ressentaient comme une petite bouffée de chaleur. Et Maki, Maki cet imbécile, cet idiot, ce déchet humain tout juste bon à être aplati à coups de balai ou autre instrument domestique se pencha un peu plus et ferma les yeux et il avait de longs cils pâles et oh! Il allait l'arrêter. Oui. L'arrêter. D'un bon coup de poing, dût-il mourir d'infection après l'avoir touché.

Leurs lèvres étaient à peine à un souffle de l'union, quand une forme et surtout une voix interrompirent le processus. Minagawa, apparemment sorti d'un trou noir ou d'une faille temporelle, comme d'habitude, tapait dans ses mains.

"Quelle belle performance, Maki. Comment ai-je pu douter de ton charisme?", débita-t-il de cette voix sans émotion qui le caractérisait. "Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir ainsi manqué de foi, Tokumi va te remplacer pour le quart de travail que tu as demandé de ne pas faire."

Une petite voix se fit entendre au loin:

"Hé! Mais je n'ai pas donné mon accord!

\- Génial!", s'exclama Maki en ignorant la voix, lançant plutôt les poings en l'air.

Une petite larme à l'oeil, il serra l'épaule de Tarou.

"Merci d'être comme tout le monde et d'être incapable de me résister, sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible!", sourit-il avant de s'éloigner en chantonnant, tout fier d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

Tarou resta un long moment à fixer un point assez vague, doigts encore serrés sur son plateau et Minagawa suivit la direction de son regard et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant dans le vide qui passionnait tellement l'autre garçon, il le dévisagea ensuite.

"Hé hé", commenta-t-il simplement, avec ce genre de long sourire fin qu'on voit souvent sur les lèvres de dangereux prédateurs et Tarou comprit au frisson glacé qui lui parcourut l'échine, que Minagawa avait interprété son choc, son regard vague et sa décision de ne pas tuer Maki sur le champ exactement de la manière dont il aurait préféré que tout ça ne soit pas interprété.


End file.
